A conveyor chain conveying device in which traveling guide protrusions are vertically provided on the underside of links of a conveyor chain at predetermined intervals, so as to engage in spiral grooves provided spiral drums has been known (see for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 50-128882). In this known conveyor, the intervals between the traveling guide protrusions correspond to the pitch of the spiral grooves of the spiral drums, so that the conveyor chain is driven by the rotation of the spiral drums. This known conveyor is called a spiral drum conveyor chain driving device